Seikatsu
This character is no longer in alliance with the canon Camp Gin Chi and Pyrrhian Kami projects. Seikatsu belongs to ThatToast and is a Demikami of her own Kami, Tamashi. She is an IceWing/SeaWing/Kami hybrid dragon. Appearance I've been told that I'm beautiful. I'm just average, if you ask me. ~Seikatsu Seikatsu (Kat) is a white dragon with golden underscales, appearing very similar to her Kami mother. She has a mane of golden IceWing spikes down her back. She has golden whorls on her that can light up to communicate in some rough form of Aquatic. She has gills on her neck, but they blend in extremely well and are hardly noticeable until they are flared and their bright red color is revealed. She has an elegant frame, bordering unhealthily skinny, with her ribs faintly outlined and her flanks curving inwards. Her eyes are a beautiful seafoam blue color. Bright tattoos cover her scales, permanent reminders of her dark past. Flowers, chains, and flames, along with many other basic tattoos, are painstakingly obvious. Her favorite tattoo is one depicting a red heart with the words "Life" and "Love" written in black cursive inside it. She wears dark clothing to contrast her white scales and gold jewelry that compliments her golden scales. Personality I'm awkward, don't mind me. NO, DO NOT LAY YOUR DIRTY NASTY TALONS ON MY ART! ~Seikatsu Kat is very shy. She doesn't like to talk to others, but is very open once you get to know her. She resides at Camp Gin Chi. She hasn't opened up to many of the counselors (except Gin, who knows her like the back of his talon) or the campers. She loves to draw, and is overprotective of her sketchbook. Do not touch it if you want to keep your talons. History Ew, no, I don't like that. ~Seikatsu Many Demikami have a sad backstory. Seikatsu's history may be considered sad, but she actually doesn't care. She didn't hatch by herself. The day she was supposed to hatch, her parents were murdered. The assassin attempted to crush her egg. He did not kill her. She suffered from severe brain trauma, and could barely stand up on her own. The Kami Tamashi took pity on her, having a soft spot for dragonets, and healed her. She came to Pyrrhia in the form of an albino SandWing, taking care of the young hybrid dragonet and blessing her with special powers. Tamashi eventually revealed herself to the dragonet once she turned five, taking her to Camp Gin Chi. Young Seikatsu didn't want to go there, so she ran away. She was taken in by a gang leader and raised to steal and kill. At age 14, she was visited by Tamashi once again in a dream. She went back to Camp Gin Chi as she was told and resides there today. Relationships Sensu: She cares deeply for him and likes the SandWing/IceWing. Dastard: She thinks he's a great dragon, even though he can be a bit crazy at times… Toraburu: She likes this dragon…maybe more than likes (haha) Kaze: She likes her and loves how good she is at drawing. They're practically twins :3 Gallery Category:Content (ThatToast) Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:Characters